Vladimir
Birth and Early Life Vladimir came from Eastern and Western Sergal parents, born at an unspecified time. His family had originally lived away from Gold Ring in a small village. However, in a day of misfortune, it was raided by villains, and Vladimir would be the only one to survive, still just a child. A Nevrean couple happened upon the village, and in a search for survivors, found Vladimir dirty and hungry, all alone. They immediately took him in, caring for Vladimir in one of the farms found near Gold Ring. They would try to feed him fish, but to their surprise he pushed it away, and when they tried feeding Dondoko, he immediately loved it. Considering a Sergal’s usual preference for fish, this was to say the least, not the norm, though his parents found no issue with such a preference. Early on in his life though, Vladimir noticed that his Nevrean father was not like other Nevrean males. Rather than being obsessed with beauty and finesse, his father would often be scuffled up and dirty from farm work, with the same going for his wife. Vladimir himself however, cared greatly for art and neatness, emphasizing it early. Despite such differences, Vladimir’s parents still recognized his passion for drawing and dyes. Vladimir would as a result often dye animals, or even paint directly on them, growing his passion for the arts where his parents did not. This would develop even more in his later life, as Vladimir expanded his talents for the arts. Growing Up and Later Life As Vladimir grew, he continued to develop his passion for the usage of dyes. As he began to earn money, he would save up without his parent’s knowledge. With enough money, Vladimir would proceed to purchase a full dye shop in the middle of the Gold Ring. From here, he would dye hair and manes for the various people of Tal with a passion rarely found elsewhere. However, Vladimir still cared for his parents and would visit them from time to time, helping on the farm. Vladimir would also use his quickly rising wealth to purchase various tools for his parents, though his actual wealth levels would remain a secret, as he would not reveal under any circumstance. As a shop owner for the selling and applying of dyes, Vladimir had some unusual policies. His passion for art and beauty would actually place him within an ideal of that every single person deserved to be beautiful. In order to follow such an ideal, he would charge females half price for being dyed, while also making his services completely free to those without a home. In addition, even his standard prices are exceptionally low, making it affordably for anyone who desired dyeing. However, his sheer popularity would keep his business well off even with such low prices, as many flocked to receive one of his famous dye jobs. This pleased Vladimir greatly, as his original intention was never to earn gratuitous amounts of money. It was simply to make the world beautiful. In order to keep up such a business however, Vladimir would have to acquire dyes. But rather than simply relying on his wealth, Vladimir would go out and manually acquire the best dyes possible. Though he is fairly weak, Vladimir has learned enough about survival to be able to brave the Talyxian forests in order to retrieve more rare dyes of higher quality. This offers his business more legitimacy, for Vladimir’s excellent art skills coupled with the best dyes possible offers a level of quality rarely found elsewhere. Vladimir would continue to dye hairs and manes for people, earning a consistent yet large amount of cevias, before experiencing a turning point in his life. It was a night like any other when on the way home, he saw a rather shifty looking Sergal standing with a box that many people would peer inside, before walking away. Vladimir decided to look himself, and inside he saw a baby Talyxian Stalker with white and navy blue fur. The Sergal was still staring at him, and in a split-second decision Vladimir asked how much. The Sergal haughtily replied that it would cost 570 cevias, but much to his surprise Vladimir payed the amount on the spot. He immediately brought back the Talyxian Stalker to his shop, which had become his home over all the years. There, he pulled back the fur of the Stalker and saw that it had three eyes like (like Konos), though the pupils were white while the eyes were black. In addition, the third eye actually had no pupil, with a slight scar going through where there should have been one. From a distance, such a scar was barely visible, but up close, one could see it. He decided to name this Stalker Reji, and once grown, this Stalker would prove to be a constant companion, to the point of where she would even help him hunt down the rare dyes for his business. Vladimir would continue living his life out happily, with Reji by his side, his life’s passion known by all, and his parents happy being happy for his success and joy. Personality and Characteristics Vladimir is a very kind, yet fairly passive person. Having been raised by more unconventional parents, he often slips in and out of the background. However, despite his passiveness, he still burns with passion. His love for dyes and art is immense, to the point of where he has focused nearly his whole life around improving it. And this shows! His skills in the dyeing of fur and manes is prized by many, which coupled with his cheap prices keeps massive crowds waiting to improve their own looks. He is always willing to help spread beauty, and as such is tirelessly working to dye people’s furs when not caring for his parents or pet Stalker. If a person ever feels that their looks are not quite up to par, Vladimir is always there, ready to help. However, he is quite humble and he practically never brags about his art, no matter how amazing it may be. Category:Sergal Category:Character Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male